Hell's Edge
by Asadal
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Les retrouvailles de Sherlock et John se font dans la violence et le sang...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer — Rien n'est à moi, que ce soit les persos de Sherlock ou les paroles de la chanson dans le texte.

Avertissement — Ceux qui n'aiment pas une ambiance sombre et torturée, s'abstenir. Et également ceux qui n'apprécient pas une histoire de sentiments (plus que de l'amitié) entre les hommes. Sherlock et John risquent d'être OOC.

Note de l'auteur — La chanson citée dans cette fic est "Hurricane" du groupe "30 seconds to Mars". Je l'écoutais en écrivant une fic du Doctor Who, puis j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration pour Sherlock. Je sais qu'une "fic à chanson" est interdite sur fanfiction net, mais enfin… (je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, du moment qu'on donne le nom de l'artiste) Donc je vous conseille fortement d'aller écouter la chanson en question (sur YouTube ou autre) avant de lire cette fic, ou mieux, de la passer en boucle tout en lisant, sinon l'histoire risque d'être fade et inintéressante. Les paroles sont en italiques.

Rating — T pour la violence. Et tout le monde garde ses vêtements. (Comme le dit si bien Caidy-Chan)

* * *

**In Hell's Edge**

* * *

«Nous abandonnons la poursuite.»

«Etes-vous devenu fou, Lestrade? Vous allez laisser s'échapper un malade qui a assassiné cinq personnes!»

«John, savez-vous comment on surnomme le secteur dans lequel Redfern vient de pénétrer? Hell's Edge. C'est un zone du non droit, où les pires criminels et psychopathes ont élu domicile. Aucun policier sain d'esprit ne s'y risquerait alors que le soir tombe.»

«Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas un flic.»

«Ne faites pas ça, John! Revenez! …Et merde!»

«Nous n'aurions jamais dû le mêler à cette affaire. On dirait vraiment qu'il cherche à se faire tuer.»

«Non, Donovan. Pour cela il faudrait qu'il soit en vie. Or il ne l'est pas. Plus depuis la chute de Sherlock du haut du St Bart.»

«Pourtant le tar… enfin, son nom a été blanchi.»

«Réhabiliter un mort n'a jamais suffi à le faire revivre.»

**...**

**...**

**...**

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

Tant de fois il a tenté, sans cesse il a essayé. D'oublier, de réfréner, et même de fuir… en vain. Ce sentiment monstrueux qui l'agrippe par les entrailles et ne lui laisse aucun répit, ce maelström empoisonné qu'on nomme la colère.

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

Une colère qui l'étouffe et le dévaste de l'intérieur, faute de pouvoir sortir. Car celui qui doit en être l'objet n'est plus de ce monde. Le génie criminel s'est suicidé, emportant dans son trépas Sherlock. SHERLOCK… Rien que de penser à son nom l'empêche de respirer. Cela lui fait trop mal.

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain._

Alors John erre dans les sombres ruelles de Hell's Edge. Froide est la pluie cinglant son visage, glacé est le pistolet serré entre ses mains, gelé est son coeur battant pourtant à tout rompre… tandis qu'il chasse, tandis qu'il traque, non pas un tueur du nom de Redfern, mais une proie sur qui déverser sa rage d'avoir perdu Sherlock.

Où va-t-il ainsi?

_Where did you go?_

Aveuglée de peine, son âme hurle après la mort de son ami et n'entend pas… Le cri d'une autre qui réclame vengeance, souffrant autant que lui, sinon plus…

_Where did you go?_

…De la fin de celui qu'il a idolâtré. C'est Moran qui pleure Moriarty, à sa façon brutale. De la fenêtre d'un immeuble désaffecté il attend, son fusil de précision à portée de main…

_Where did you go…_

…D'avoir dans sa ligne de mire le seul qui a compté aux yeux du détective haï. Suivant ses ordres Redfern l'a attiré dans cet enfer, loin de la surveillance de Mycroft, qui en secret protège tout ce qui reste de son frère.

_As days go by…_

Le voilà qui passe, si vulnérable dans l'obscurité. Moran épaule son arme et ajuste le viseur à infrarouge. Il hésite… la tête ou le coeur?

_…The night's on fire._

Ce sera le coeur. En l'arrêtant d'une balle il portera un coup fatal à Sherlock, qui n'est plus là pour le recevoir. Son doigt se rapproche de la détente, lentement, sûrement…

PAN!

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

La douleur qui lui lancine le dos est presque atténuée, tellement qu'il est surpris. Son fusil roule sur le sol, tandis qu'il se retourne pour découvrir…

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

…Un homme de haute stature, pâle silhouette illuminant les ténèbres. Les yeux de Moran s'agrandissent, il le reconnait malgré ses vêtements sales et ses cheveux noirs emmêlés.

Un revenant de l'au-delà.

_Crash, crash_

«Sherlock…»

«Saluez Moriarty de ma part.»

_Burn, let it all burn_

Et il tire à nouveau, envoyant Moran rejoindre son boss adoré. Car s'il a toujours été du côté des anges, jamais il n'a prétendu en être un.

_This Hurricane's chasing us all underground._

Piétinant le sang qui se répand, il ramasse les lunettes à vision nocturne qui traînent à terre. Curieux de connaître la cible du mort, il regarde… avant de se pétrifier.

Oh non. C'est John… JOHN!

_Ne matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

L'instant d'après il déboule les escaliers en sautant les marches, au risque de se casser le cou. Ce n'est pas pour rien si on appelle cet endroit Hell's Edge. Ne peuvent survivre ici la droiture, la bonté, l'innocence… tout ce qu'incarne John. S'il reste, il se fera avaler par le Mal qui y règne en maître.

_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

Dehors l'air pue le crime et le désespoir, dans un morne silence uniquement interrompu par la pluie battante. A laquelle vient s'ajouter le bruit de pas de Sherlock qui court et court encore… sentant converger vers John l'hostilité des êtres plus démons qu'humains, qui n'ont pas besoin de raison pour tuer.

_There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames._

Il faut qu'il se dépêche. Il n'a pas feint la mort pour perdre maintenant le seul qui a su atteindre son coeur. A quoi bon de revenir à la vie, s'il doit la vivre sans celui qui est la part de l'humanité en lui? Non, il ne supportera pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à…

«John!»

_Where is your god?_

L'appel est déformé par le rideau humide, qui érode la voix, au point de la rendre méconnaissable…

_Where is your god?_

Cela ne fait qu'alarmer l'ancien soldat qui enlève le cran de sûreté de son pistolet…

_Where is your god…_

…Avant de pivoter d'un coup sec pour braquer l'arme sur la personne qui arrive derrière lui.

...

* * *

Note de l'auteur — C'est court, je sais. Suite et fin bientôt... Enfin, aussi vite que je peux.


	2. Chapter 2

Aux revieweurs anonymes  
A hinnahelo — La chanson est superbe, hein? J'espère que cette suite te plaira.  
A senga — Non, c'est moi qui te remercie pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fic.

Note de l'auteur — Continuons notre petite ballade en musique. Donc on reprend à: _Do you really want_  
Dans un monde de violence, de sang… et d'amour.

* * *

**In Hell's Edge — suite**

* * *

...

_Do you really want…_

Le coeur de John manque un battement, puis repart…

_Do you really want me?_

…Alors que son index reste bloqué sur la gâchette. Blême, il regarde sans comprendre la silhouette qui lui paraît familière…

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins?_

…Tout en sachant que c'est parfaitement impossible. Il l'a vu se briser sur les pavés devant St Bart, s'y désarticuler tel un pantin sanglant. Une vision cauchemardesque, qui le torture le jour et le hante la nuit. Donc celui qui se tient devant lui ne peut pas être Sherlock.

Est-ce un spectre? Ou est-il en train de sombrer dans la folie?

_Do you really want…_

«John.»

_Do you really want me?_

«Devant ma tombe tu as réclamé un miracle. Ne sois pas mort, m'as-tu dit.»

«…»

«Me voici.»

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie?_

Ces propos glissent sur John qui entend non pas le sens des mots mais le son de la voix qui les forment. Son regard s'anime, au fur à mesure qu'il parcourt les traits de son vis-à-vis pour y calquer l'image de son ami disparu. Son esprit hurle: pas un fantôme, pas un mirage, c'est réel…

Son expression se durcit, devient impitoyable. Il change légèrement l'angle de visée… et appuie sur la détente.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

Sherlock ne bronche pas lorsque la balle siffle et lui érafle presque la joue, avant d'aller percuter une cible placée derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas au bruit mou d'un corps heurtant le sol mouillé. Il se fiche de savoir que c'est celui de Redfern qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dans le dos.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

Il oublie même qu'il faut qu'ils quittent cet endroit au plus vite. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ceux de John, y lisant de la fureur à l'état pur. Dirigée contre lui. Il s'y attendait. Ça n'en fait pas moins mal. Car si les émotions des autres ne le touchent pas, celles de John, si.

_Crash, crash_

Il le voit rengainer son pistolet et serrer les poings. Il comprend, et ne cherche pas à éviter…

_Burn, let it all burn_

…Le coup qui le frappe en plein sur la pommette gauche. Pas plus que le second, qu'il reçoit au creux de l'estomac et qui le fait chanceler. Il titube, recule…

_This Hurricane's chasing us all underground._

…Avant d'être vivement saisi par le col pour être ramené à la hauteur de John, qui ne lui a jamais paru aussi grand. Ni aussi en colère, alors qu'il le fixe comme s'il voulait le brûler du regard. Ni aussi…

…Tendrement violent, lorsque ses lèvres gercées viennent s'écraser contre les siennes. Et le temps suspend son cours. Il le faut bien, puisque John est en train d'embrasser Sherlock dans un élan de passion inattendu. La mort rôde, le danger se resserre, mais accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils les ignorent, trop occupés à partager leurs souffles.

Le mot extase valse dans la tête de Sherlock, qui sent une pointe de regret quand John le libère. Et n'écoute guère les reproches véhéments qui fusent ensuite.

_The promises we made were not enough_

«Ca t'a amusé, Sherlock? De m'obliger à assister à ton saut du toit de l'hôpital? Tu as dû rire, n'est-ce-pas, quand je me suis effondré à la vue de ton cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang? Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti?»

_(Never play the game again)_

«John.»

_The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug_

«Et tout ce battage médiatique qui s'en est suivi! L'imposteur de Baker Street se suicide! Et moi, moi, j'étais seul contre tous, à clamer que je croyais à Sherlock Holmes! Que le monde me prenne pour un imbécile, je n'en avais cure!»

_(Never gonna help me here)_

«John…»

_The secret that we sold were never known_

«Parce que tu étais mon ami! Un ami dont la perte m'a fait culpabiliser, désespérer… J'ai souffert comme je n'ai jamais souffert dans ma vie, Sherlock! Et tu penses qu'il te suffit de revenir d'un pas léger pour que je…»

_(Never sing a song a second time)_

«JOHN!»

_The love we had_

«Quoi!»

«Pourquoi ce baiser?»

_The love we had_

«Je n'en sais fichetrement rien! Peut-être que je t'aime!»

_We had to let it go…_

La phrase a claqué comme un coup de revolver. Sous les trombes d'eau ils se contemplent: John effrayé par ses propres paroles, Sherlock surpris du frisson que lui procure sa réponse.

_(Never giving in again… never giving in again…)_

Puis…

Hell's Edge les rappelle à la réalité.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

D'un geste alerte chacun dégaine l'arme de l'autre, parce que c'est plus commode ainsi. Sans hésiter chacun abat l'agresseur de l'autre, parce que c'est plus naturel ainsi. Deux criminels de moins dans la ville de Londres… mais ce n'est que le commencement. Faisant volte face, ils se mettent dos à dos pour défier la mort, qui sous forme de pluie de balles fait rage autour d'eux.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

L'odeur âcre de la poudre se mêle à celle du sang, tandis qu'ils éliminent un par un les derniers membres du réseau de Moriarty, ainsi que quelques rebuts du genre humain venus se repaître de tuerie. Et quand enfin le silence reprend son droit, John et Sherlock sont les seuls à être encore debout, au milieu d'un cercle de douilles et de corps jonchant le sol.

_Crash, crash_

«Tu n'as rien, Sherlock?»

«Oui. Et toi?»

_Burn, let it all burn_

«Je…»

Se tenant la poitrine, John s'affaisse, rattrapé à temps par Sherlock, pour qui la réalité ralentit… avant de s'accélérer brusquement, à l'apparition d'une tâche écarlate sur la chemise à carreaux. Et elle s'élargit, s'élargit…

Non, non… non!

_This Hurricane's chasing us all underground._

«John? Reste avec moi, tu m'entends?»

Il le voudrait bien, mais sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile…

«Non, ne me fais pas ça…»

La voix tremblante de Sherlock lui parait de plus en plus lointaine…

«John?»

Ils vont être séparés de nouveau, songe-t-il, s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts. Alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver… et de comprendre… la nature de ses sentiments. C'est injuste…

«John!»

Chacun son tour. Sauf que lui, il ne reviendra pas… Et vaut mieux que ce soit lui, plutôt que son imbécile de sociopathe, qui appelle désespérément son nom…

Après tout, le monde a beaucoup plus besoin d'un Sherlock Holmes…

…Que d'un John Watson, pas vrai?

_This Hurricane…_

Sa vision se brouille…

_This Hurricane…_

Et tout se fond…

_This Hurricane…_

Dans le noir…

...

_Do you really want…  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want…  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie?_

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — La chanson s'achève. Et la fic aussi… Bah oui, il le faut, puisque les paroles disent: "The love we had… We had to let it go." Mais pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas un Sad Ending et qui hurlent "Non, pas John!", il y a un dernier mini chapitre de prévu, d'une ambiance plus légère et chaleureuse. Alors à très bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur — Bien que j'adore des histoires à l'ambiance sombre, je suis rigoureusement incapable de laisser mourir John ou Sherlock. Donc voici le dernier chapitre, radicalement à l'opposé des deux premiers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (Et à toi aussi, senga. Bise!)

* * *

**Out of Hell's Edge (fin)**

* * *

…

Il croit qu'il est mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur du désinfectant vienne le narguer dans les brumes de l'inconscience. S'y ajoutent une douleur cuisante à l'épaule gauche et une pression considérable à l'épaule droite.

«Je vous prenais pour quelqu'un de raisonnable, John. Mais vous êtes pire que Sherlock. Enfin, vous êtes tous les deux sains et saufs, c'est l'essentiel, je suppose.»

La voix pompeuse, très familière, l'incite à ouvrir les yeux, qui sont aussitôt éblouis par le blanc des hôpitaux. Pas de doute, il est bien en vie.

«…Mycroft?»

«Depuis combien de temps suis-je au courant que son suicide a été feint? Depuis le début, John. Je l'ai même aidé à l'organiser.»

«Mycroft…»

«Pensiez-vous sincèrement que j'allais laisser Moriarty détruire mon frère sans réagir? Vous semblez avoir une jolie opinion de moi, docteur.»

«Mycroft!»

Le ton est pressant, mais la voix est réduite à un chuchotement.

«?»

«Je me fiche de tout ça! Dites-moi seulement ce que Sherlock fait dans mon lit!»

Car le corps longiligne du détective est collé contre son flanc droit, se servant de son bras valide comme d'un oreiller. Et il dort comme un bienheureux… ou fait semblant, du moins.

«Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas directement? Ceci dit, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il paraît que vous l'aimez?»

«Co… mais… quoi?»

«A Hell's Edge, vous avez crié si fort que tous les snipers de SAS vous ont entendu.»

«Attendez… Le SAS était présent?»

«J'ai fait appel à eux pour qu'ils assurent la sécurité de Sherlock pendant qu'il traquait Moran. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Sinon vous seriez six pieds sous terre, à l'heure qu'il est.»

«Je m'en serais très bien sorti sans ta protection, Mycroft.»

Sherlock a finalement décidé de renoncer à jouer la belle au bois dormant. Toutefois, il ne fait pas mine de vouloir changer de position.

«C'est cela, oui, cher frère. Vas-tu prétendre que vous auriez pu abattre rien qu'à vous deux la bande qui vous a attaqués? Ils étaient 25, tu sais.»

C'est là que John comprend pourquoi leurs agresseurs tombaient comme des mouches. Logique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit.

«Laisse-nous, Mycroft. John doit se reposer.»

«Comment le pourrait-il, avec toi qui le serre comme s'il était un ours en peluche? Et puis je dois t'avertir que…»

«Pour l'amour du ciel… Ferme-la et va-t-en!»

Après un soupir et un "Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi tout seul." murmuré, Mycroft prend la porte. La pièce devient silencieuse. De multitudes de questions se bousculent dans la tête de John, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à dire, c'est…

«Descend de mon lit, Sherlock.»

«Non.»

Refus catégorique, suivi d'un enlacement possessif de la taille du blessé, qui a l'impression d'être pris en otage.

«Descend.»

«Pourquoi?»

Pourquoi, en effet? Le cerveau de John tourne au ralenti avec tous ces calmants qui circulent dans les veines… mais aussi à cause de cette proximité avec son ami qui le met dans tous ses états.

«Parce que tu m'ankyloses le bras et… parce que je ne vais pas rester couché avec un homme…»

Haussement de sourcil éloquent. John se dépêche de finir sa phrase.

«…Qui considère qu'il est marié avec son travail. Alors descend!»

«Raison de plus pour ne pas bouger.»

«Hein?»

«A partir de maintenant, tu es mon second travail, John. Après les enquêtes.»

Doit-il se sentir flatté? Ou vexé, de n'être que second?

«Je vais t'observer, t'analyser et te décortiquer, sous tous les angles possibles.»

«Mais… Pourquoi?»

«Pour trouver le meilleur moyen de te faire enlever le 'peut-être'.»

Il faut du temps à John pour saisir la référence à la phrase qu'il a hurlée dans un moment d'égarement: 'Peut-être que je t'aime!' Puis du fil en aiguille, il se souvient du baiser. Oh merde.

«Cette incertitude est parfaitement insultante, John. Soit tu m'aimes, soit tu ne m'aimes pas. Il faudra choisir.»

Il y a une sorte de rancoeur enfantine dans sa déclaration. John déglutit péniblement puis marmonne.

«Est-ce que cela t'importe? Que je t'aime ou pas?»

«Bien sûr que ça m'importe. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire?»

«Parce que pour toi, avoir des sentiments est un signe de faiblesse.»

John sent Sherlock se crisper légèrement avant de l'appeler de sa voix grave.

«John.»

«…»

«Il y a deux choses dont je me suis rendu compte durant la période où je faisais le mort. De l'un, Londres a impérativement besoin d'un Sherlock Holmes.»

John grimace devant sa suffisance presque insupportable. Bon, il a eu le même genre de pensée avant de perdre connaissance, mais enfin…

«67 %, John. Le nombre de meurtres non résolus a augmenté de 67 % pendant mon absence. Ce qui démontre à quel point Scotland Yard peut être incompétent…»

«D'accord, tu es indispensable. Je le sais, Sherlock. Et de deux?»

«A un Sherlock Holmes, il faut toujours un John Watson.»

Sherlock pose la main sur sa joue et d'un geste autoritaire, l'oblige à le regarder.

«Alors oui, les sentiments peuvent être un signe de faiblesse. Mais je m'en fiche, du moment qu'ils te concernent.»

Voir ses yeux gris clair d'aussi près est très perturbant. Et ses lèvres pâles sont si proches… il n'a qu'à se pencher pour…

«Hmm, hmm. Je vous dérange?»

Lestrade apparaît par la porte entrebâillée. John pique un fard monumental, tandis que Sherlock consent enfin à quitter le lit. Dans un grognement frustré.

«Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez pertinemment la réponse? Qu'y-a-t-il, Lestrade? Je vous ai dit hier que je ne m'occuperai d'aucune affaire tant que John ne sera pas rétabli.»

«Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je suis là pour vous prévenir que j'ai dû établir un cordon de sécurité autour de cette aile de l'hôpital. Les journalistes sont déchainés, dehors.»

«Pour couvrir ma résurrection, j'imagine?»

«Entre autre… Tenez, vous devriez lire le journal.»

Il tend un quotidien à Sherlock, qui consulte la une avant de se figer. Puis en faisant la moue, il le passe à John.

«Est-ce qu'il y a un prob… QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE ÇA!»

La page est emplie d'une photo gigantesque qui montre en gros plan John en train d'embrasser Sherlock, accompagnée du titre en majuscules: "ILS S'AIMENT!" Qui éclipse celui en minuscules: "L'expert du Baker Street était en vie…" L'image est d'assez bonne qualité, si on considère le fait qu'elle a été prise de nuit, et sous la pluie.

John suffoque, pendant que Sherlock joigne les mains sous le menton, se plongeant dans la réflexion: qui a fait ça, et pourquoi?

Il découvrira plus tard que l'un des SAS présents à Hell's Edge ce jour-là est membre de Holson, un groupe de fanatiques passionnés non pas par les enquêtes du détective, mais du couple qu'il pourrait former avec son colocataire. Qu'en apprenant la nature de la mission, il a emporté avec son fusil à lunettes un appareil à téléobjectif, juste au cas où… pour finalement décrocher le jackpot dans un état d'euphorie absolue.

…

Six mois plus tard…

La pression médiatique qui a presque rendu fou John est retombée. La vie reprend son cours normal à 221b Baker Street, exactement comme avant la chute du haut de St Bart… si ce n'est que la chambre de Sherlock a été transformée en laboratoire, et que dans celle de John il y a désormais un nouveau lit, suffisamment grand pour que deux personnes puissent y faire autre chose que de dormir.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Le SAS (Special Air Service) est une sorte d'unité d'élites britannique essentiellement chargée du contre-terrorisme.  
Voilà, c'est fini! A la prochaine!


End file.
